The present invention relates to backup systems and more particularly to an improved double backup power for elevator.
Backup power system for elevator is well known. Typically, a backup motor will be activated in a short period of time after a power out occurs for supplying power to an elevator. The drawback of such backup power system is that there is a still possibility of the system failure when such power out occurs. Further, not all elevators are equipped with such emergency power. Another technique for helping people escape from an endangered car of elevator is to install a mechanical life saying device associated with elevator. The drawbacks of such device are that it requires user practice. Otherwise, it may not work well in an emergency. Different mechanical life saving devices may have different respective operation procedures. Hence, a user is familiar with one life saving device may not be familiar with the other one. In view of above, prior art is unsatisfactory for the purpose for which the invention is concerned. Thus, it is desirable to provide an improved backup power for elevator in order to overcome the above drawbacks of prior art.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a double backup power device for an elevator comprising motor means; a control within a car of the elevator, the control comprising a startup button, an up button, and a down button; and a backup power assembly comprising a primary battery, a secondary battery, an electrolytic container for storing an electrolyte being disposed above and in fluid communication with the secondary battery, a check valve on the electrolytic container for controlling a flow of the electrolyte, and a switch in a series connection with the primary and the secondary batteries which are parallel connected to the motor means; and wherein when the car is disabled, one of persons trapped in the car is permitted to press the startup button to activate the backup power assembly; the switch is closed for electrically interconnecting the primary and the secondary batteries and for activating the motor means; the check valve is open for permitting the electrolyte to continuously drop from the electrolytic container to the secondary battery for charging; and the up or the down button is operative to carry the car to one of a predetermined locations for evacuating persons.
In one aspect of the present invention, the device acts normally as long as at least one of the primary and the secondary batteries has a sufficient electrical energy stored therein.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.